


the day xanxus put the fear of god in lambo

by titaniaeli



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Babysitting, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanxus does not do babysitting. Like fucking ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day xanxus put the fear of god in lambo

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt: 'how about a fic on xanxus and lambo like he's babysitting'

How the fuck did this happened again? Xanxus glared harshly at the cowering kid, tempted to shoot the damn cow in the head. He closed his eyes briefly, exhaling loudly in an attempt to calm himself. A loud wail and sniffle broke his concentration and he  _snapped_. 

“Shut the hell up, you  _trash_!” He howled, ripping his gun from his holster and releasing a round of bullets at the idiotic Thunder Guardian. It never ceased to amaze him that the Decimo and his Guardians could still pissed him off this much, even after so many years. 

“Wahhhh–” Lambo screamed, dodging the bullets surprisingly well. 

Xanxus paused, raising a brow at the boy. There wasn’t many that could dodged his bullets that well, especially when he’s shooting with the intent to kill. And Xanxus  _always_  shoot to kill. 

“Stop crying, you fucker.” He growled, and his crimson eyes promised pain and death. 

Lambo quieted instantly.

“Now, I have no fucking idea why that damn trash has saddled you with me–” He glowered when Lambo opened his mouth, presumably to defend his Boss slash older brother. “I may not be able to kill you, but I can make your life  _hell_.” Lambo gulped nervously, trembling at the sudden killer intent radiating in the small room. “So, sit the fuck there and don’t make a noise. If I hear even the slightest movement, much less a damn  _whimper_ , Bester will rip your throat open and I’ll send your fucking head to that fucking trash as a present.” 

Lambo whimpered. Quietly. 

_That just goes against what you said about not being able to kill me!_

However, he was smart enough not to voice that out to Xanxus. 

“You fucking hear me?!” Xanxus roared suddenly, just for the fuck of it. He was secretly amused, although he’d die before admitting it. 

Lambo shrieked and nodded frantically.

“Good,” Xanxus nodded, returning back to his seat and grabbing his bottle of whiskey along the way. “Now sit in the corner and pretend you don’t exist.”

Lambo complied immediately. Very quietly. 


End file.
